1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure bandage and, more particularly, to a pressure bandage allowing a user to adjust a pressure imparted to a treatment part of the user requiring pressurized treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional pressurized treatment includes use of a banding portion fixed to a treatment part of a user requiring pressurized treatment. A pump delivers a fluid in a conduit, such that the pressure at the banding portion is greater than atmospheric pressure, maintaining the treatment part in a pressurized status to inhibit growth of the tissue at the treatment part.
In the conventional pressurized treatment, the user can not move freely due to the limitation of the position of the pump for delivering the fluid to the treatment part via the conduit for maintaining the pressure at the treatment part. Thus, the banding portion must be removed when the user intends to move beyond the range of the conduit due to the limitation of the length of the conduit and/or the position of the pump. As a result, the treatment part of the user can not be maintained in the pressurized status, which is inconvenient to use.
Furthermore, the conventional pressurized treatment under positive pressure is a physical therapy achieved by providing a gas or fluid that continuously imparts the positive pressure to the treatment part. However, the treatment effect is limited if the treatment involves an inflammatory, swollen wound or an epithelial tissue requiring ease of pain.